A vos ordres!
by Oxytreza
Summary: I'm back again, avec un petit lemon tenpokenren....enjoy!


Pairing : Tenpo/kenren

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ça, c'est fait.

Comme je viens de télécharger les deux premiers volumes de Gaiden en anglais, je me suis rappelé à quel point Tenpo était sublime. Mondieumondieumondieu. Je me demande s'il n'est pas plus beau encore qu'Hakkai…Et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un pitit lemon. De plus, je suis en manque de yaoi frais.

À vos ordres !

Kenren était debout sur le seuil de la chambre de son supérieur. Il devait aller le chercher pour une sorte de…Meeting, ou un truc comme ça, où il savait qu'ils n'iraient de toute façon pas, trouvant un prétexte quelconque pour aller fumer et boire dans un coin. Mais il devait aller le prévenir, au moins.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver endormi.

Le général pouvait mettre sa main au feu que le brun avait passé la nuit à lire. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se mettre en tenue pour dormir. Il était allongé sur le dos, torse nu et en caleçon, ses lunettes avaient glissées sur l'oreiller et ses cheveux souples s'étalaient en arabesques sombres sur la blancheur de la taie. Sa jambe droite était repliée et son bras gauche aussi, la paume ouverte vers son visage paisible, ses lèvres entrouvertes et les joues détendues. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Diantre. Il était fichtrement bien foutu, quand même.

Kenren ferma les yeux. Ses pensées dérivaient. Certes pas celles que devraient avoir un général pour son supérieur direct, en tout cas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit un pas dans la chambre, silencieux pour ne pas réveiller son maréchal.

La pièce était autant en désordre que le reste des appartements de Tenpo. Des piles de livres s'entassaient dans tous les coins, des cendriers plus ou moins vides (Et notamment le cendrier-grenouille), des vêtements froissés et, dessous ce bazar, des meubles. C'était la première fois que Kenren entrait dans la chambre. Il fit deux autres pas, tentant de ne pas faire résonner ses semelles sur le carrelage froid. Tenpo tourna la tête et le brun se figea. Puis refit deux pas de plus. Jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit du maréchal. Il le contempla longuement, ayant complètement oublié sa mission. Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, ne quittant pas des yeux son supérieur.

Kenren avait toujours été un homme à femmes. Mais quelque chose dans le maréchal l'attirait irrésistiblement, comme un aimant attire le métal. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté et inspira doucement l'odeur de tabac, cachant partiellement une odeur de menthe, qui émanait de Tenpo.

Le général étendit doucement son bras gauche au-dessus du visage du brun et posa sa main à plat de l'autre côté de sa tête. Il rapprocha un peu son corps de celui de l'autre homme et se pencha encore plus en avant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le cou du maréchal.

Il était doux, chaud, velouté. Il souffla légèrement et embrassa la peau tendre.

Encouragé par le manque de réaction de son supérieur, il s'enhardit et leva précautionneusement sa jambe gauche afin de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'endormit. Il embrassa de nouveau le cou du maréchal, descendit doucement sur ses clavicules et ses épaules, goûtant avec plaisir le sucre de cette peau pâle. Il descendit encore, donna un coup de langue sur la poitrine discrètement musclée, pas autant que lui, et voulut descendre encore lorsqu'une voix froide l'arrêta.

« Je doute que cela fasse partie de vos attributions, général. »

Kenren le savait, il était allé trop loin. De plus, si le maréchal le vouvoyait, c'est qu'il était vraiment en colère. Le général releva précautionneusement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux cristallins qui le fixaient. Il balbutia : « Non, je…Je venais pour t'informer d'une réunion…

-Drôle de façon de m'informer. » Répliqua Tenpo en se redressant. Kenren descendit vite fait du lit et se planta à côté, tandis que Tenpo le regardait toujours. Finalement, il continua : « Même si je joue les aides de camps avec toi, tu n'en reste pas moins mon subordonné. Garde ça en tête. »

Kenren déglutit.

« Putain, désolé.

-Et pas de vulgarité, je te pris.

-Désolé. » Répéta-t-il en tendant à Tenpo un pantalon qui lui jeta un coup d'œil presque amusé. Il se leva et dédaignant le pantalon, il se planta face à son général, semblant attendre quelque chose. Kenren hésita puis se mit au garde à vous et dit d'un ton vif : « A vos ordres, maréchal. »

Le maréchal eut un sourire, le premier du matin.

« Voilà qui est mieux » Lança-t-il en jaugeant du regard le brun, un tout petit peu plus grand que lui. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et dit d'un ton ferme : « Touche-moi encore. »

Kenren sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol. Avait-il vraiment réellement correctement entendu cette phrase ?

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu es mon subordonné et tu me demandes un ordre. Je t'en donne un. »

Kenren cligna des yeux. Il avait envie de sourire, mais la surprise l'emportait. Tenpo le scruta.

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue et votre habilité à obéir aux ordres, général ? Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été très fort dans ce domaine, mais il y a certaine limite, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il s'appuya en arrière sur le matelas. Il arborait un visage sérieux mais ses yeux étaient rieurs. Kenren se mordit les lèvres et répondit d'une voix faible pour cause de gorge sèche : « Non, bien sûr…Maréchal. »

Il se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant le brun, tendit la main et caressa de façon presque hésitante le cou qu'il avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Tenpo poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Encouragé, Kenren le caressa plus, descendit sa main sur le corps, suivant son chemin précédent. Un second soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Tenpo, accompagné d'un doux gémissement. Enhardit, et sentant qu'il était en train d'avoir une érection, Kenren se pencha en avant et lécha avec avidité le cou tressaillant de son supérieur. Il s'assit à genoux sur le bord du lit ses jambes de part et d'autres des cuisses du maréchal. Celui s'allongea alors et posa sa main sur la tête de Kenren, l'invitant à descendre sur son ventre.

Lui ordonnant.

Le général obéit. Ce jeu de supérieur/subordonné lui plaisait. Il mordit doucement la peau du nombril du brun, qui poussa de nouveau un gémissement. Il lécha tendrement le creux puis poursuivit sa descente et tira doucement sur l'élastique du caleçon de toile noire. Il se prit une tape sur le dos de la main.

« Tt-tt. Allons, général… » Se moqua Tenpo en tirant doucement mais fermement les mains du brun en arrière. Celui-ci le regarda avec un demi-sourire et se leva, se remit au garde à vous et lança : « Que voulez-vous que je fasse, maréchal ? »

Le maréchal en question le regarde de la tête au pied, s'étant réappuyé en arrière sur ses paumes ouvertes. « Reprenez le chemin que vous preniez. Mais allez-y doucement. »

Kenren se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son maréchal, au pied du lit et retira ses mitaines de cuir avant de glisser de nouveau les doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon et le baisser légèrement, de quelques centimètres seulement. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la peau que le soleil ne touchait jamais, épiderme velouté et crémeux.

Tenpo poussa un long soupir et Kenren sentit qu'il le regardait. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser sur les hanches, il défit la fermeture de sa veste d'uniforme, dégrafa sa tête de mort qu'il portait en travers de son torse à demi-dénudé et la posa au sol. Il dénuda ses épaules, défit sa ceinture, retira sa veste.

Torse nu, il poussa son supérieur en arrière, sur le lit.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que vous allez pouvoir me dominer à ce petit jeu, général Kenren ? » Demanda froidement, malgré la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux, le maréchal.

Kenren fut troublé…Ben…Oui…Nan ?

Ah nan.

Tenpo venait de le renverser sur le dos, le chevauchant avec un sourire en coin. Il se pencha, attrapa les cheveux de son subordonné, et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Kenren émit un bruit étouffé et ferma les yeux, se délectant des longues mains fines du brun sur sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses tétons et son nombril.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant qu'il était renversé sur le ventre. « Hé, Tenpo… ! » S'exclama-t-il en tentant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais le maréchal le plaqua au matelas avec un « tt-tt » mécontent.

« Vous êtes trop frivole, mon cher général…Il va falloir songer à une sanction… » Kenren commença à paniquer. Faire l'amour avec son maréchal, oui, mais en étant passif, ah non ! Il se tortilla pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise, mais cela ne fit que lui rappeler à quel point le maréchal était musclé et fort, sous des dehors chétif…

Il grogna : « Tenpo…

-Je vous ai déjà demandé moins de familiarité, non ?...

-Mais… » Il se fit bâillonner par le matelas. « Allons…Je serais gentil, tu le sais, non ?...Si tu as trop mal, je m'arrêterais… » Lui souffla une voix suave et sexy dans son oreille. Il ne put empêcher son érection de réagir à cette voix et poussa un gémissement. Il sentit un sourire contre son oreille, puis une langue chaude qui titilla son lobe.

Il ne put que gémir davantage.

Tenpo se redressa et fit glisser ses mains agiles le long du dos musclé de son général préféré, lui tirant ainsi d'autres délicieux gémissements et autres manifestations de plaisir. Puis il se pencha de nouveau et fit prestement passer ses mains sous le corps du brun, en lui ordonnant, reprenant sa voix de maréchal un instant : « Soulève-toi. »

Kenren obéit et souleva le bassin, permettant au maréchal de défaire sa ceinture et de le débarrasser de son pantalon d'un geste vif et précis.

Le général jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux noirs brouillés de désir. Tenpo leva les siens et au moment où les noisettes croisèrent les charbons, il sourit. Il se pencha et tourna presque brusquement la tête de son subordonné pour l'embrasser pleinement, mêlant langues et salives, le baiser ponctué de gémissements et râles.

« Je t'aime » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et Kenren sursauta à ces mots. Il croisa le regard un peu triste de son supérieur et hocha vaguement la tête.

Finalement, Tenpo retourna Kenren sur le dos, et lui écarta les jambes avec des gestes autoritaires. Le général sentit une vague de peur déferler en lui et tenta de se dérober encore une fois. Le maréchal le retint. « Tt-tt…Général…

-Tu…Je…Non, Tenpo, s'il te plait…Dans l'autre sens si tu veux mais…

-Kenren. Arrête de gémir, s'il te plait. Tu es un grand garçon, je me trompe ?

-Est-ce que je peux aller au-dessus, alors ? » Demanda d'une voix aigue le brun. Tenpo secoua la tête.

« C'est plus facile comme ça, pour une première fois. » Kenren écarquilla les yeux. « Tu…As déjà couché avec des hommes ? » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes, quasiment scandalisé. Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux marron de Tenpo. « Non. Je me cultive. » Répondit-il avec malice avec un léger signe de tête vers son bureau, et les piles de livres qui y résidaient.

Kenren fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de pousser le raisonnement jusqu'au bout, il venait d'être de nouveau plaqué au matelas. Il leva les yeux vers Tenpo, qui lui souriait de façon diabolique. Le général sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu…As du lubrifiant…Au moins ?... » Gémit-il. Tenpo haussa un sourcil. « Oui, comme je couche tous les jours avec un de mes subordonnés dans ma chambre, je possède du lubrifiant. Bien sûr, Kenren… »

Un gargouillement s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Tenpo s'allongea sur lui et couvrit son visage de baisers tendres.

« Je te promets de ne pas te faire mal…Et je te l'ai dit, si jamais tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis. Et je n'irais pas plus loin. C'est toi qui auras le contrôle. » Lui murmura-t-il doucereusement.

Kenren secoua la tête.

« Alors…Doucement, hein… » Fit-il d'une petite voix qui le rendit très mignon aux yeux de son supérieur. Celui-ci hocha la tête et glissa ses doigts brunis de tabac dans l'élastique du caleçon de l'amateur de saké.

Kenren se cambra et grogna en sentant son caleçon lui dire au revoir et la main de son amant s'enrouler autour de son sexe érigé.

Après quelques caresses vigoureuses qui le firent gémir et haleter, la main le quitta et il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Tenpo humidifier lui-même ses doigts.

Puis il suivit du regard la main du maréchal s'abaisser entre ses cuisses et la seconde suivante, il sentait les doigts eux-mêmes se glisser en lui.

Il poussa un long grognement et s'agrippa aux épaules de son supérieur, serrant si fort que ses jointures devinrent aussi blanches que le drap du lit. Tenpo l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller plus loin en lui.

« Détends-toi, Bon dieu…Je ne vais pas te manger…

-C'est un peu…Gnh ! L'impression que j'ai… » Râla Kenren en se tendant. Néanmoins, il réussit à se calmer et Tenpo pu bouger sans lui faire (trop) mal.

Et même lui donner un début de plaisir.

Aux bout de quelques minutes, son érection était si douloureuse, et les caresses de Tenpo lui faisaient tant perdre la tête qu'il gémit : « Arrête…Stop…

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda la voix déçue du brun, qui avait définitivement abandonné le rôle du maréchal autoritaire, jugeant la situation trop sérieuse.

-Si…Mais bordel ! Prends-moi ! »

Tenpo haussa les sourcils, un sourire ténu faisant frémir ses lèvres. Il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Kenren, tout en enlevant son propre caleçon. Il se redressa entre les cuisses de son subordonné tout en lui empoignant les genoux.

Et doucement, tout doucement, il s'insinua en lui, prenant mille soins de ne pas le blesser. Kenren grinça des dents et écarquilla les yeux. Tenpo lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chut, tout va bien…Général. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Kenren le lui rendit et serra les mâchoires.

Tenpo esquissa un mouvement du bassin qui fit gémir de douleur l'homme en dessous. Ça faisait trop mal, il ne pouvait pas…

« Tenpo…Arrête, arrête… » Gémit-il, au bord des larmes et tentant de rester le plus fier possible dans son abandon. « Attends…Détends-toi…Compte jusqu'à dix, et si tu as encore mal, on arrête. »

Kenren émit un borgonyme inarticulé et posa la tête en arrière sur le matelas. Tenpo, étendu sur les mains au-dessus de lui, le regardait avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Finalement, Kenren poussa un long soupir et son corps se détendit brusquement. Tenpo s'enfonça jusqu'au bout de lui en poussant un gémissement et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non… » Souffla le général. Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas eu mal. Juste un léger pincement, à la limite. Il ferma les yeux et sentit que Tenpo lui prenait les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa propre taille. Kenren, les yeux toujours fermés, croisa les chevilles et entoura le cou de son maréchal avec les bras.

Tenpo lui couvrit le cou de baiser et lui murmura, jouant de nouveau son rôle de supérieur : « A présent, général Kenren, vous allez apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me contrarier… » Et il se mit à bouger. Vite. Souplement. Tirant de longs gémissements et des soupirs rauques à son officier.

Le maréchal eut un grand sourire dans le cou du brun et mordilla la chair tendre, ses mains caressant efficacement le dos et les reins de ce dernier, qui gémissait de plus en plus, sa voix se mêlant avec celle de son supérieur.

Tenpo se redressa, soulevant Kenren en même temps, et l'assit sur son bassin, et Kenren put ainsi approfondir les coups de bassin, s'empalant sur la verge de son maréchal avec des gestes vif et vigoureux.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri rauque, ses mains serrant convulsivement les épaules crispées de Tenpo. Celui-ci en profita pour croiser ses bras dans le dos de son amant et enfoui son visage entre ses clavicules, ses manifestations de plaisir augmentant dans les décibels avec les secondes.

Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, le plaisir les emportant dans une ronde ou seul le diable et la luxure mène la danse.

Kenren grinça des dents et se cambra avec un « HAN ! » sonore et se libéra violemment entre leurs ventres.

Tenpo, plus réservé, se contenta de crisper un peu plus les épaules et d'enfoncer fortement ses ongles dans les reins de son amant lors de sa jouissance.

Ils se relâchèrent et se détendirent sur le lit avec un soupir de satisfaction repue. Tenpo lâcha Kenren qui s'étendit sa silhouette dégingandée sur le lit. « Mmh…C'est…Chouette, en fait… » Tenpo s'allongea à ses côtés, jouant avec les mèches brunes de son général. « Tu vois… » Souria-t-il avec un léger soupir bref. Il déposa une ligne de baisers sur la mâchoire et souffla doucement dans son cou plein de sueur, lui arrachant une sorte de couinement, ce qui était toute somme assez plaisant. Puis il chuchota au creux de son oreille : « J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon, général Kenren… »

Le général en question se mit au garde à vous et pris l'air d'un chien battu. « Oui, maréchal…Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

-Bien. » Les deux bruns sourirent de concert et s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

Puis Tenpo se leva et renfila son caleçon d'un geste preste, et se mit en quête de ses vêtements.

« Tu venais pourquoi, déjà ?

-Hm ? …Ah… » Kenren fit mine de réfléchir. « Un truc où on est censés se réunir pour parler de guerres et de "stratégie militaire" comme ils disent, ou un truc comme ça… »

Tenpo le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Je vois. Et à quelle heure devait se tenir ce "truc", comme tu dis ? » Kenren jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule suspendue de travers sur le mur. « Ah…Mais l'heure est déjà passée, de toute façon…On ne va pas arriver en plein milieu, surtout qu'il faudrait prendre une douche, on doit sentir la sueur et le sexe à plein nez… »

Il sourit un sourire idiot et Tenpo haussa un sourcil narquois. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et croisa gracieusement ses jambes interminables et fuselées, incroyable pour un homme…

Après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir profondément, il dit d'un ton très sérieux : « Après réflexion, il y a un détail trop important pour être négligé qui me vient à l'esprit…

-Quoi ? » Tenpo lui jeta un coup d'œil froid. « Je veux…Quoi donc, maréchal ? » Les lèvres minces de brun s'étirèrent de nouveau avant de répondre : « Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller, de toute façon… »

Kenren éclata de rire et attira son maréchal à lui pour lui voler un baiser assez crû.

Un baiser à la Kenren.

Fin

Whaou ! L'inspiration revient ! En fait, c'était l'idée du bac math qui me bloquait, j'en suis sûre ! Et maintenant que c'est passé, youpi !

Argh…Demain c'est le français…

Allez reviews !


End file.
